El plan de Sirius Black
by Kristy SR
Summary: Sirius y James estan muy aburridos, y a Sirius se le ocurre una genial idea, pero no sale tan bien como parece. Una poción hace que vayan a un lugar en los que se encuentra con algunas personas bastantes familiares.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen estos personajes, me pertenecen todos. XD

**La genial idea de Sirius Black**

**I**

Nos aburridos. Estaba tumbado en mi cama con James. Remus está haciendo los deberes, dos rollos de pergamino sobre los boggarts, y Peter se ha quedado dormido, mientras nos veía a Sirius y a mí no hacer nada.

-Me aburro.- digo.

-Yo también. –dice James.

-¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer! Vamos a gastar una broma a los Slytherin.

-Pero, ¿qué?- dice James.

-Una poción. Vamos a transformarles en animales.

-Vale. Voy a por mí caldero.

James sale corriendo de la habitación.

-No os metáis en más problemas.-dice Remus.

-Esto no son problemas, Moony. Es entretenerse.

-Si estas aburrido tienes un montón de deberes, el trabajo de los boggarts, y todavía no has hecho los de Aritmancia.

-Eso lo haré mañana.

-Seguro.

-Moony, ya sabes que no me gusta hacer los deberes cuando todavía quedan semanas para entregarlos.

-Solo queda una semana, además, tenemos que estudiar, ya sabes que este año tenemos los TIMOS.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, ya tengo a los profesores, gracias.

Abren la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Habéis visto a Potter?- pregunta Lily Evans cabreada.

-Ha salido un momento. –Contesto.- ¿Lo buscabas por algo en especial?

-Quería matarle, pero ya lo haré más tarde.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora? –pregunta Remus.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, cuando viene Potter y me planta un beso. Todos se quedaron mirándome. ¿Tienes idea de lo furiosa que esoy?

-Nos hacemos una idea.

-Bueno, cuando llegue avisadme.

Y se va.

-Este chico va a conseguir que Lily le odie, en vez de que le quiera.

En ese mismo momento aparece James, sosteniendo un caldero, y con ingredientes y un libro en el interior.

-Aquí está todo. –dice dejándolo en el suelo.

-Lily te está buscando.-dice Remus.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?-dice sonriendo.- ¿Es qué viene a por más?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre besarla?

-Fue en impulso. Estaba cogiendo el libro para la poción, cuando la vi leyendo. Tan guapa. Con su pelo recogido detrás de la oreja…

-Vale, Romeo.- digo.

-Ya sabrás lo que se siente al estar enamorado, Sirius. Vamos a consultar los ingredientes para la poción.

-No contéis conmigo.- dice Remus volviendo a su trabajo.- No quiero verme las otra vez con los profesores.

-¡Eres un aguafiestas!

James y yo empezamos a preparar la poción, y a leer los ingredientes.

-Como convertirse en animal durante un día.- empieza James.- Para la utilización de esta poción, es necesario varios ingredientes:

-Un pelo del animal en que se quiera convertir.

-5 gusarapos cortados en trozos pequeños.

-Una cuchara de sangre de dragón.

Y por último:

-… Esto esta borroso.

-¿Borroso? James, ¿te has puesto bien las gafas?.-digo.

-Qué gracioso, Sirius.

Le quito el libro a James.

-No sé. Parece que pone pulpa de calabaza.

-¿De calabaza? –pregunta Remus. Quitándome el libro.- Pues yo creo que pone pulpa de granada. Estoy casi seguro.

-Tenemos todos los ingredientes, solo nos falta la sangre de dragón, que se la quitaremos al profesor Bumble, y esta tarde tenemos Transformaciones, trabajaremos con crear un ser vivo a partir de uno no vivo. Cada uno convertiremos en nuestros objetos en un animal distinto, y les quitaremos un pelo a cada uno.-dice James.

-Todavía queda media hora para empezar las clases, mientras podemos preparar los demás ingredientes. Esta noche iremos al despacho de Bumble con la capa. –digo.

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de un par de días habra más.

Kristy SR


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Como el genial plan de Sirius se fue al garrete**

**(O de cómo Paddi es mejor mote que Teddy)**

**-**Hemos estudiado como transformar animales en objetos sin vida. Hoy haremos lo contrario, convertiremos objetos sin vida en animales. –continua la profesora MC Gonagall.- Coged cada uno la pluma que tenéis encima de la mesa, y decid: ¡Consilium in vita! Mientras pensáis en que transformarlo.

Mientras lo dice, convierte el libro de Transformaciones en una gran lechuza blanca.

-Y para devolverlo a su formar original: ¡Consilium in morte!

Volviendo a ser un libro.

Todos comienzan a hacer lo que decía la profesora, y la clase se lleno de plumas y pronunciamientos de hechizos.

-¡Consilium in vita! –digo.

La pluma se transforma en una cosa un tanto extraña. La mayoría era un cuervo menos una pata, que parece la punta de la pluma.

-¡Consilium in vita! –digo por segunda vez. La pata-pluma se transforma en una pata normal.

-Bien hecho, señor Potter. Y ustedes dos también. –dice mirando al fondo de la clase.- 50 puntos para Gryffindor.

Miro a los demás. Peter intenta que su pluma no volase, Remus ya ha transformado la pluma en un gato y Sirius intenta que su perro no persiga al gato de este.

-Chicos, acordaos de los pelos.-susurro.

-Lo haré cuando Moony coja los suyos y devuelva la pluma a su estado natural, porque yo no soy capaz de cogerlo mientras que el perro este pendiente del gato.-dice Sirius.

-Prongs –me llama Peter sentado en mi lado.- Transfórmame el mío, que no soy capaz.

La pluma de Peter es el ser más raro que he visto en mi vida. Era una pluma normal y corriente, sino fuera porque correteaba por encima de la mesa, con unas patas de águila.

-¡Consilium in vita! –La pluma se transforma en un águila completa.- Date prisa, antes de que la profesora se entere.

-¡Accio dos plumas de águila!-dice.

Salen dos plumas disparadas hacia la mano de Peter.

El águila, al sentir como le salen los pelos, chilla de dolor, y vuela hacia la cabeza de Peter, dándole picotazos.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡ME QUIERE MATAR!

-No seas exagerado, idiota.- dice Sirius.

La profesora MC Gonagall va rápidamente hacia nosotros y señala la cabeza de Peter:

-¡Consiliun in norte!- El águila asesino vuelve a ser una pluma.- Señor Pettigrew tenga cuidado y no haga enfadar a los animales.

-Claro, profesora. –di ce Peter todavía aturdido. Cuando se marcha, me pregunta.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde vamos a preparar la poción? En nuestro cuando no podemos, nos pueden pillar.

-Claro que no vamos a prepararlo en nuestro cuarto, Wormtail. Sé precisamente donde hacerlo…

* * *

_Cuarto de baño de las chicas. 1 y media de la madrugada._

-¿Este es tu fabuloso plan? ¿Preparar la poción en el baño de las chicas?-pregunta Sirius.

-Este no es un baño normal, chucho. Es el baño de Myrtle La Llorona.

-¿De Myrtle? –Pregunta Peter.- ¿No le importara?

-¡Qué va! Ella está encantada de ayudarme, haría cualquier cosa por mí.

-Pobre Myrtle, a veces la compadezco. ¿Cómo puede tener un gusto tan malo?

Le doy una colleja.

-¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente, Padfoot?

-No puedo, me deslumbraría demasiado.

-¡Creído!

-Mira quien fue hablar, el que se luce delante de Evans.

-Chicos, ya basta. Vamos a despertar a alguien. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Remus?

-Moony estará en su tercer sueño, el muy idiota no ha querido venir. Creía que el aire de la aventura haría algo en él, pero nada, el señorito prefiere dormir que ha pasárselo bien.

-Déjalo ya.- digo.- ¿Habéis traído los ingredientes?

-Claro.- dice Peter.- ¿Cogisteis la sangre de dragón?

-Aquí la tengo. Fue fácil entrar, siempre se queda la puerta abierta. – dice Sirius, sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo.

Se escucha abrirse la puerta.

-¿Myrtle? ¿Eres tú?

Poco a poco aparece la figura de un muchacho de la nada con la capa.

-No sé cómo me he dejado convencer…

-¡Moony! –Dice Sirius abrazándole.- ¡Has venido! Sabías que no me decepcionarías.

-Tranquilo, Paddi. Además, no lo he hecho por ti, sino por los pobres Slytherins.

-¿Te estás apiadando de ellos?

-No, solo digo que alguien tendrá que vigilaros para que nadie salga demasiado perjudicado.

-Ya… Por cierto, ¡NO ME LLAMES PADDI!

-Si quieres…- dice.- te llamo Teddy*. Siempre he querido de pequeño un peluche como ese. Tan suave, tan mimoso,…

-Déjalo, lobito. No me caldees.

-Si en realidad eres un gran osito de peluche.

Sirius iba a volver a replicar, pero no le dejo.

-¡Chicos! Bajad el volumen. Empecemos ya con la poción, que al final se nos hecha la noche encima.- digo.

Sirius hacer el caldero, y empieza a echar la sangre. Después, le echamos los gusarapos, bien cortados, y la pulpa de granada.

-Chicos, traed todos los pelos y plumas, poco a poco. Al final, Remus echa los suyos, pero antes de que alguien diga nada, sale de la poción humo negro y el baño se queda a oscuras.

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente tardare un poco más porque tengo que escribir 7 capitulos de una historia para la semana que viene, y no puedo con tanto. XD Lo publicare lo más breve posible.

Kristy SR


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento, lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto. pero es que estaba hasta arriba de cosas:examenes, historias...**

**Os dejo el capi. Espero que os guste. **

**pST: No me ha dado tiempo de corregirlo, asi que si hay alguna falta, mas adelante lo rectificare.**

**III. Como puede tener Minerva McGonagall más arrugas de lo normal**

**(O porque hay extraños en nuestra habitación)**

Poco a poco desaparece el humo del baño. Todavía queda algo, dándole al lugar un olor parecido a huevos podridos que entran ganas de vomitar.

-La has hecho buena.- le digo a Sirius.- Te dije que no iba a salir bien, además, seguramente el ingrediente que leímos no era, sería otro.

-Perdona, lobito, no he sido yo el que leyó pulpa de granada, sigo diciendo que era de calabaza.

-Cualquiera podría equivocarse. –Intento escuchar algo.- Es extraño que con el ruido que hemos armado no haya aparecido Filch ni alguno de los profesores.

-Lo más normal del mundo es que estén durmiendo. Son las tres de la madrugada. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a nuestro cuarto? Tengo sueño.

-Wortmail, siempre igual. Bueno, no importa, probaremos con algo distinto mañana.-dice James.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera, tenemos que esconder el caldero. –dice Sirius.

Abrimos el último baño, metemos el caldero, y decimos poner un hechizo de invisibilidad por si acaso.

-Ya está todo. Meteros en la capa.

Todavía hay suficiente sitio para meternos a los cuatro, pero si Sirius o James pegasen otro estirón se nos verían los pies.

Después de recorrer varios pisos (y esquivar algunos alumnos), llegamos al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¿La contraseña?

-Caramelos de tutifruti.

-Incorrecta.

-¿¿¿Qué??? Pero si lo cambie esta mañana, es imposible, a no ser que Lily la haya cambiado.-digo.

-Ya podíais ser más originales a la hora de poner la contraseña.-dice Peter.

-Es que solo podemos poner contraseñas del agrado de Dumbledore. Yo le aprecio mucho, pero creo cada vez está peor de la cabeza. –dice James.

-Y que lo digas.

-Genial, pues estamos apañados si tenemos que pasar la noche en la entrada de la Torre.-dice Sirius.- En que lio nos acaba de meter tu pelirroja, James.

-Ya está bien. Lo mejor será que pasemos la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, mañana le pediremos a Lily la contraseña.

Volvemos a bajar al cuarto piso, y nos encontramos con las figuras de los Trolls. Damos tres vueltas pensando en tener una habitación para los cuatro, y se nos aparece una puerta.

La abrimos, y vemos un cuarto mucho mejor que la que tenemos en la Torre de Gryffindor. Los edredones de las camas tienen las imágenes según el gusto que tenemos cada uno: James tiene su equipo favorito de quidditch; Sirius, millones de motos que corren dando vueltas por las sábanas; Peter, los dibujos de un comic muggle llamado Spiderman; y yo varias imágenes de The Beatles. Al lado de las camas, varias estanterías llenas de libros, y varias mesas para estudiar.

-¿Y si le decimos a Dumbledore que nos mudamos aquí?-dice Peter saltando sobre su cama.

-¿Spiderman?-dice Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa? Me gusta este comic muggle.

-Le gustaría a un crio de siete años -dice James.

Peter se pone colorado, dejando de saltar en la cama.

-Dejadlo ya. Vamos a dormir, que ya es tarde. –Digo.- Menos mal que mañana es domingo y no hay clase, que si no me quedaría dormido.

-¡Cállate!-dice Sirius.

Cada uno nos metemos en nuestra cama y nos quedamos dormido nada más tumbarnos.

Abro los ojos. Menuda nochecita. Entre que Peter no se callaba toda la noche con el sueñecito que tenía con Spiderman, y James con los suyos moviditos con Lily, no he sido capaz de dormir.

El reloj de la Torre marca las diez y media. Como me vuelva a dormir me voy a quedar sin desayuno, así que mejor me visto.

Cuando me levanto, me encuentro que los demás todavía están dormidos. Peter tiene metido el dedo pulgar en la boca, como si fuera un bebé; Sirius esta desarropado con la pierna suelta, que poco más le queda para caerse; y James esta abrazado a la almohada.

¡Pero vaya par de gandules! Les daré su merecido.

Cojo la varita de la mesilla de noche, me apunto con ella en la garganta y susurro:

-¡Sonorus!

Peter sigue con sus ronquidos incontrolables.

-¡ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO!

Los tres se levantan deprisa y me pregunta Sirius desorientado:

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Remus?

-Son las diez y media, como no os levantéis os vais a quedar sin desayunar.

-¡Qué más da! Más tarde vamos a la cocina. Seguro que los elfos estarán encantados de entregarnos sus mangares.

-¡Vago!

-Mejor vamos primero a buscar a Evans para que nos de la contraseña. –dice Peter.

-Podríamos buscarla en la biblioteca, suele ir sobre esta hora.-digo.

-¿Y tú como es que estas tan informado de cuando va Lily a la biblioteca, Lupin?- pregunta James.

-Tal vez porque siempre voy con ella a la biblioteca, Prongs. Deja de actuar como un novio celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Claro, James.

Se visten, y salimos de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Echaré de menos la habitación.-dice Peter.

-Cuando quieras le puedes decir a Dumbledore que nos cambie de colcha, y que todos tengamos a "nuestro amigo espederman" en la cama.-dice James.

-¡Es Spiderman!

-Lo que sea.

Entramos en la biblioteca, y buscamos a Lily. Es extraño. Normalmente el Señor White está en una mesa, mirando las personas que entran, y en su lugar, hay una mujer que parece tener más mala leche que White. Nos mira desconfiados, y vuelve a plantar su cara en el libro que está leyendo.

La buscamos por todas las partes, pero no hay ni rastro de ella.

-James –pregunto.- ¿Hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade?

-¿A Hogsmeade? No, que va. Además, suelen ser los sábados. Tal vez esté en alguna otra parte con sus amigas. Mejor vamos a esperar en la Torre a ver si pasa alguien y le pillamos la contraseña.

Salimos de la biblioteca, y nos paramos en frente de la Señora Gorda. Al poco rato, pasa un grupo de chicas que van entrar en la Torre. Nos podemos detrás de ellas, y nos pregunta la Señora Gorda la contraseña.

-Albus Dumbledore.- responde una de las chicas.

Se abre el retrato y entramos en la Sala Común. Los alumnos que descansan en la Sala, nos echan una mirada y al rato vuelven a seguir la conversación que tenían. ¡Ni que fuéramos tan famosos!

Subimos la escalera hacia nuestra habitación y me detengo en el cartel de la puerta.

-Chicos, mirad esto.

-¿Qué pasa, Moony?- pregunta James.

-Fíjate en el cartel de nuestro cuarto.

**Alumnos de quinto curso: James Sirius Potter, Louis Weasley, Marius Greengrass y William Hitchens.**

-¿Qué broma es está? –dice Sirius.- ¿Se puede saber porque hay en la puerta de nuestra habitación un cartel con los nombres de esos tíos? ¿Y ese nombre, James Sirius? ¿Quién es el idiota que ha puesto ese nombre? Ya podía ser más original, podía poner otro nombre más sencillo, como Harry.

Abrimos la puerta, y nos encontramos con dos chicos sentados en una cama hablando.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunta James.

Los dos chicos se miran. Habla el primero de ellos.

-Pues sentados en la cama.

-¿De nuestra habitación?-pregunta Peter.

-Perdona, pero esta es mi habitación. Si tienes alguna duda puedes mirar el letrero de la puerta. Creo que te has confundido, chico.

-Pues yo te digo que este es nuestro cuarto y de aquí no nos movemos.-dice Sirius.

-Si tienes algún problema sobre si es tu cuarto o no, puedes discutirlo con la directora.

-¿La directora?-digo sorprendido.

-Claro, la directora McGonagall. Marius, ¿te importa decirle que venga?-dice dirigiéndose al muchacho de al lado.

-No, enseguida la traigo.- se levanta y sale de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño está diciendo?-dice James.- Primero, cambian el cartel de la puerta, después nos encontramos a esos "inquilinos" en nuestra habitación y ahora nos salta que la profesora McGonagall es la directora.

-Sera una broma absurda.

Mientras discutimos el chico mira a James.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?-pregunta.

-No, solo que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, a mi tío…

Abren la puerta de la habitación, y aparece el tal Marius con la profesora.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Weasley?

-Profesora, estos chicos han entrado en MI cuarto diciendo que es su habitación, pero ellos insisten en que es la suya.

La profesora nos mira uno a uno y al rato se pone blanca.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta Peter.

-Sí, es solo un mareo. –le mira fijamente. -¿Señor Pettigrew?

-¿Sí, profesora?

La profesora se acaba desmayando completamente y nosotros sorprendidos vamos a socorrerla.

Kristy SR


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! Esta vez no he dardado tando en subir otro capi eh?¿? Pero me temo que puede que sea el último que cuelge durante un tiempo. Este curso tengo la selectividad y con los examenes no me dan para tanto. Asi que si veis que he muerto hasta principios de junio no os asusteis que seguire la historia, y espero subir más a menudo con eso de que no tendré examenes. Aqui os dejo el cuarto capitulo. Si hay alguna falta de ortografia perdonadme pero no tengo tiempo de revisar. XD

**V. Nuevos profesores, nuevos compañeros**

**(O como estoy compartiendo habitación una copia de James)**

-¿Seguro que no quiere ir a la enfermería?- pregunta Remus por segunda vez.

-Seguro.- dice la profesora intentando ponerse de pie.

Le ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias.- cuando acaba de levantarse nos mira a los cuatro.- Quiero que los cuatro vengan a mi despacho inmediatamente. Y vosotros dos, -dice mirando a Marius y a Weasley.- podéis seguir con lo vuestro, yo solucionare esto.

-Perdone profesora, ahora tenemos clase.- protesta Remus.

-Sin excusa.

Salimos de la habitación detrás de la profesora. Al bajar las escaleras las personas que están en la Sala Común se nos quedaron mirando otra vez, aunque ahora tenían un motivo, pues no todos los días una profesora sale del cuarto de los chicos y cuatro de ellos siguiéndola.

* * *

-Empecemos desde el principio.- dice la profesora después de contarles todo lo que ha pasado.- Están seguros de que ese es su cuarto, ¿no?

-Sí. –afirmamos los cuatro a la vez.

-¿Y me pueden decir otra vez en qué año estamos según ustedes?

-En 1973.- digo contento de decirle bien una pregunta a la profesora.

-Lo siento, señor Pettigrew, pero me temo que no es correcto. Cuando echasteis los ingredientes, ¿no ocurrió nada?

-Sí,- contesta James- Salió una especia de humo. Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Tiene que ver, señor Potter,-dice mirándonos seriamente.- que si ocurrió algo. Habéis viajado en el tiempo.

-¿Qué? Pero si en el letrero de la puerta se encontraba el nombre de James y el mío. Seguramente algún gracioso los habrá juntado y….-dice Sirius incapaz de creérselo.

-El nombre que visteis en la puerta era el nombre del hijo de Harry Potter. –dice mirando a James.- Es decir, de tu hijo.

-Me está diciendo, -dice James tras un momento de silencio.- que una de las personas que ocupa mi habitación es… ¿mi nieto?

-Así es, y Louis es su sobrino, por eso te miraba tanto, porque le recuerdas a Harry. Pero, ya no os digo nada más, no podéis saber nada.

-Entonces, ¿Hemos viajado al futuro?- pregunto asombrado.

-Sí, por lo que tomaremos medidas que solucionen este… problema.

-Disculpe, profesora, ¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore? –pregunto Remus.

-Lamentablemente el profesor Dumbledore murió hace unos años. –dice entristecida.- Cuando él murió, yo tome su puesto.

-Perdone, no sabía…

-Por supuesto que no sabían nada. Ahora lo que debo deciros es muy importante. Mientras que permanezcan aquí no deben preguntar nada sobre sus hijos o su futuro.

-Solo una pequeña pregunta. El hijo que tengo, ¿es de Evans?- pregunta James.

-¿Y a mí? –pregunta Sirius.- No me habré quedado calvo, ¿no? No puedo vivir sin mi bonito pelo.

Le profesora vuelve a poner esa cara tristona.

-Había olvidado sus tonterías, señor Black. –dice sonriendo.- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirles nada. Volverán a su habitación, es decir, la habitación de Weasley y sus compañeros, donde añadiremos cuatro camas, espero que ellos les tengan vigilados. Dirá que son alumnos de intercambio de Beauxbatons. Y ahora, solo nos queda cambiar sus apellidos.

-Peter Smith- digo.

-De acuerdo, vosotros tres tendréis que cambiaros también los nombres porque tenemos aquí personas que pueden reconoceros con facilidad.

-John Dawlish. - dice Remus.

-David Cliff. - dice James.

-Ignatius Flint.

Los tres le miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? –dice encogiéndose de hombros.- Así se llamaba mi tatatatatatatatatatarabuelo.

-De acuerdo. Ahora que ya han elegido sus nombres mandare una lechuza para que me envíen unos nuevos uniformes del colegio y ropa para ustedes. También necesitaran libros de texto, pero eso no supone ningún problema, pueden coger libros de otros años. –dice la profesora.

-¿Tendremos que asistir a clase? –pregunta Sirius desilusionado.

-Por supuesto, no pensareis no vais a estar de rositas.

* * *

Tras dos horas esperando en el despacho de la profesora esperando a que nos trajeran las maletas, por fin nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios. Ya se nos había echado la noche encima después de tanta movida.

Entramos en la Sala Común, por suerte no había nadie porque todos estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor.

-Esto no ha cambiado nada, ¿no os parece? –pregunto.

-Tienes razón, Wortmail. –dice James.- Todo esta tal y como lo recordamos.

Subimos la escalera que va a la habitación de los chicos y entramos en nuestra habitación. Vemos que ya habían puesto las camas, y dejamos las maletas.

-Tengo ganas de conocer a mi nieto.- suelta James de repente.- Me pregunto si tendrá más parecido conmigo o con Lily.

-James, ya has oído a la profesora McGonnagall.- dice Remus.- Esta bien que lo conozcas, pero ni se te ocurra preguntarle algo que nos comprometa o no descubrirán.

-¡Ah! –exclama- De verdad, Moony, de estoy viendo que estás trabajando de profesor con tus normas de la seguridad. Solo quiero saber si al final me caso con Lily, nada más.

-James Potter, te juro que si me llego a enterar de que le preguntas algo que no tenga que ver con los deberes que nos manden lo vas a pagar.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Pero si solo es una preguntita de nada….

Se escuchan pasos detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-Chicos, viene alguien.-digo.

-Pues eso, el muy tonto va y le dejan que le marquen….-dice alguien abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

Se callan cuando nos encuentran sentados en las camas. Son las dos personajes que nos encontramos antes, el tal Marius y Louis, y dos personas más. Una de ellas se podría decir que era la copia de James, excepto que tenía los ojos de color azules y no llevaba gafas. El que está a su lado, es de tez morena, rubio y de ojos verdes.

-¿Otra vez vosotros?- dice Louis.

James se levanta.

-Perdona por lo de antes.- dice James levantándose.- Soy Ja… David Cliff, y ellos son John Dawlish, Peter Smith e Ignatius Flint. Somos alumnos de intercambio de Beauxbatons. Seremos vuestros compañeros de cuarto durante un tiempo.- dice dirigiéndose a su copia.

-¿De intercambio?-dice la copia de James.- Nadie nos ha dicho nada.

-Llegamos demasiado pronto de lo imprevisto.- dice Remus.

-En ese caso... Ellos son Louis Weasley y Marius Greengrass.

-Ya nos conocemos.- dice Marius.

-Y este de aquí es William Hitchens. –dice señalando al rubio. –Yo soy James Potter, bueno en realidad James Sirius, pero si no os importa llamadme James.

-¿A qué se parece a ti abuelo James?- dice Louis.

-Pues sí. –dice James (Sirius).- No seremos familia, ¿no?

-¿Qué? –dice James (o David).- No lo creo.

-Menos mal. Bastante familia tengo ya. Louis es uno de mis nueve primos.

- ¿En serio?- dice Sirius.- Pues no os parecéis en nada.

Louis es pelirrojo y tiene los ojos marrones. La verdad es que tiene razón. No se parece en nada.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.- dice William.- Hace media hora que pasó el toque de queda y puede venir la prefecta a quejarse.

-De acuerdo.- dice James.

Yo creo que James se ha callado por no replicar porque no es normal de él irse a la cama sin más. A él le dan lo mismo las reglas y pasamos durante horas hablando hasta que nos entraba sueño.

Así que todos nos metemos en nuestra cama y durmiendo tranquilo por primera vez.

Kristy SR

¿REVIEW?¿?


	5. Chapter 5

N. A: Hola a todos! Después de mi larga temporada de baja... por fin he podido subir. Se acabaron el agobio de examenes, por lo que ahora estoy mucho más relajada. XD Muchas gracias a Lena Hale Black, y a todas las fantásticas personas que me habéis dejado un review y habéis esperado pacientemente que actualice. Bueno, solo me queda deciros que disruteis del capi. Por cierto, me han preguntado de quien es hijo Louis y es de Fleur y Bill.

V. Como el chico nuevo me quiere quitar la chica

**(O como James Potter no está enterrado en el Valle de Godric Gryffindor)**

Ser un Slytherin tiene sus inconvenientes, como que todavía existe una leve enemistad con las restantes casas, o que todo el mundo te mire con malos ojos. Pero eso no me importa, lo único que me importa de verdad es que cierta chica se fije en mí, cosa que es un poco complicado a causa de los chicos nuevos que han llegado de intercambio.

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se levanta de sus asientos para darles la bienvenida, y las chicas no paran de lanzarles ojitos, sobre todo, a un chico, que según tengo entendido, se llama Ignatius Flint. Y eso me pone de los nervios.

Lily. Su querida Lily Potter, en ese momento está conversando con aquel tipo, y parecen que están bastante entretenidos porque están riéndose de algo que acaba de decir este.

-¿Scorp? ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunta Al.

Al, es muy diferente de su hermana. Se dio cuenta enseguida de mi obsesión hacia ella. Solo tuvo que atar cabos y averiguó lo que le había estado ocultando. Se lo tomo bastante bien, no como la reacción que esperaba de él. Mi padre tuvo problema con los suyos hace tiempo y no es que se lleven mal, pero todavía queda algo de rencor por parte de ellos.

-¿A mí?- le pregunto asombrado, como si la cosa no fuera conmigo.- Nada. ¿Por qué?

-Es que estás un poco raro desde la llegada de esos chicos esta mañana.

-En serio. No me pasa nada, Al.

Al me mira, no muy convencido, y dirige la mirada hacia el lugar que estoy mirando.

-Lily parece que ha simpatizado mucho con el tal Ignatius ¿no crees?

Resoplo.

-Así que, es eso. – dice riéndose.- ¿Estas celoso de él? No te preocupes amigo, creo que a él no le interesa. Además, a mi hermana le suelen gustar las personas con poca melena–suelta una carcajada.

-Tú ríete, pero bien que estabas igual cuando Bones estaba todo el día detrás de Emily.

Se le corta la risa de golpe.

-Eso fue muy distinto.

-Claro, y por eso al día siguiente aparecido con la cara llena de granos, ¿no?

-¡Bah!

Vuelvo a mirar el lugar donde esta Lily, cuando me encuentro con su mirada.

* * *

El chico de la mesa de Slytherin vuelve a mirarme. La verdad es que me resulta bastante familiar.

La chica con la que llevo hablando desde la hora de la comida, Lily, me sigue contando su opinión acerca de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. A James y a los demás, incluyéndome a mí, casi nos da un ataque al corazón al encontrarnos una imagen casi exacta de Lily Evans en este lugar. Poco falto para que gritáramos como locos preguntándole que hacia aquí.

James (Sirius) nos la presentó como su hermana, Lily Potter. Y claro, cuando lo hizo, James no pudo espejar los ojos de ella, ya que por fin había descubierto de que era cierto, se casara con Evans. Pero en parte esta entristecido, ya que por ser la primera vez que Lily le hace caso, no puede intentar nada con ella.

-Oye, Lily. –le digo a la chica interrumpiendo su conversación.- ¿Quién es ese chico que nos está mirando?

Vuelve la mirada hacia allí, y se encuentra con la mirada del muchacho. Este, al darse cuenta, se le pone la cara roja e intenta entablar conversación con el chico que está sentado a su lado.

-Es Scorpius Malfoy, y el que está sentado a su lado es mi hermano Albus.

Ya me había irritado bastante al ver que el chico Malfoy no aparta la vista de mí, que al enterarme de que un miembro de la familia Potter estaba en Slytherin me hace mirar a Lily como si me estuviera gastando una broma . Es imposible.

¿Tu hermano? –pregunto incapaz de creérmelo.

-Sí.

Tengo que contárselo a James inmediatamente.

Me levanto del asiento.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Lily.

-Voy en busca de los demás al campo de quidditch, tengo que hablar con ellos.

-Vale, pero acuérdate de que dentro de media hora hay Pociones y, si no quieres pasar una mala tarde, procura no llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Y salgo corriendo en su busca.

Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo hacia Lily.

* * *

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunto.

-No muy bien la verdad. –responde.- Estoy un poco estresada con los exámenes.

-No te preocupes, con lo buena estudiante que eres seguro que apruebas todas las asignaturas con buena nota, además, dentro de tres días nos dan las vacaciones de Navidad y podremos descansar un poco, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Te ocurre algo con el chico, Scorp? –me pregunta.- Pareces un poco enfadado con él. ¿Habéis discutido?

-Qué va, no me pasa nada, Lily. –digo intentando no ponerme rojo.

-Eso espero, porque no quiero saber que te enfadas con él siendo su primer día de visita.

-Oye, -digo intentando apartar el tema. - ¿no te parece un poco raro la incorporación en la escuela de esos cuatro estando a tres días de las vacaciones?

-Pues la verdad es que es un poco raro viniendo de la profesora MCGonagall. –dice arrugando la frente.

- Pues sí, la verdad. Pero me hagas caso, puede que sean cosas mías.

-Seguro.

Mira el cartel de la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde hay un par de alumnos mirándolo, decidiéndose si pasar las navidades aquí o en sus casas.

-¿Ya has decidido si vas a pasar las vacaciones en casa o en Hogwarts?- me pregunta.

-No lo he decidido todavía, ¿y tú?

-Creo que me quedare aquí. Echare de menos los pasteles de mi abuela… -dice sonriendo.- Pero me gustaría pasar esta Navidad en Hogwarts.

_Entonces me quedare también a pesar de las pegas que pongan mis padres .Así podre estar más tiempo contigo y vigilar a ese Ignatius._

Mira el reloj.

- Me tengo que ir a clase. Nos vemos, Scorp.

La observo irse pensando en lo que acaba de decir antes. La verdad es que es bastante raro lo de esos chicos.

* * *

Cuando le doy casi una vuelta completa al campo, me encuentro a Peter y a Remus observar a James montando en la escoba más asombrosa que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Y esa escoba, James?-le pregunto.

-Es de mi nieto. Me escucho oír que quería volar un poco y me dejo su escoba. Es fantástica comparada con mi Cometa 1010. Espero que me dejen estar de suplente en el equipo de quidditch, no puedo mirar los partidos desde las gradas.

Después de cinco minutos más tarde, por fin, James se baja.

-James, tengo malas noticias. –le digo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- pregunta Peter.

-¿McGonagall ya ha conseguido encontrar la poción para mandarnos de vuelta?- pregunta James, mirando ilusionado la escoba.

-No, peor.- le digo.- Me acabo de encontrar con el nieto de Lucius, que va a Slytherin, en compañía de su mejor amigo, Albus Potter.

-¿QUÉ? –dice James fuera de sí.

-Uno de tus nietos esta en Slytherin.

-Pero… Es... imposible –consigue articular.- Los Potter siempre hemos sido Gryffindors.

-Asimílalo, James. Ni que fuera algo tan horrible. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un Slytherin? –pregunto Remus.

-Moony, que alguien de mi propia familia vaya a Slytherin es lo peor que me ha ocurrido nunca. –dice James.

-Y eso no es todo…-continuo.

-¿Hay más?- pregunta James.

-Creo que Malfoy esa interesado en tu querida nieta.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no! –dice.- Como le ponga un pelo encima a mi nieta se va a enterar de quien es James Potter.

Iba a contestar cuando escucho un pequeño ruido entre con árboles.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Peter.

- Seguramente un pájaro, Peter. No te preocupes. –digo.

-Eso espero.- dice Remus.- Tenemos que tener cuidado con no decir nuestro verdaderos nombres, alguien nos puede pillar.

-Ya lo sabemos, Rem.

-Sera mejor que volvamos al castillo.- dice Remus.- Faltan diez minutos para que comiencen las clases.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos.- dice James.

Y todos volvemos al castillo.

* * *

Todavía no puedo asimilar lo que acabo de escuchar. Perseguir al chico había sido una fantástica idea. Solo había tenido la intención de saber lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que acaba de decir el chico que supuestamente se llama David Cliff que es James Potter, el abuelo difundo de Lily, es todavía mejor.

O una de dos, o ese chico está mal de la cabeza, o es realmente lo que él dice. El caso es, ¿cómo? Nada puede viajar en el tiempo, a no ser, claro, que tenga un giratiempos o algo por el estilo. Pero según tengo entendido, los giratiempos no existían en aquella época. Entonces, ¿cómo lo habrán hecho?

Tendría que investigarlo más a fondo.

Todavía le parece extraño no encontrarse con el profesor Bumble dando clase. El profesor, por lo que me ha enterado, es nuevo. El antiguo profesor de pociones se jubilo el año pasado, según dicen, cansado de tener todos los años un hijo de algún familiar de la familia Potter- Weasley. Cosa que él lo encuentra bastante divertido.

El profesor Spinet lleva una túnica dorada, color que me encanta. La verdad es que es bastante bueno en su materia y es muy amable con los alumnos, pero lo que no aguanta es que lleguen tarde.

Se la va a cargar cierta persona que conoce.

Llaman a la puerta, y asoma la cabeza el chico Malfoy.

-¿Puedo pasar, profesor?- pregunta.

-Llega tarde, señor Malfoy.- dice el profesor bastante enfadado. -20 puntos menos para Slytherin y esta tarde vendrá a mi despacho.

El chico protesta por lo bajo y se sienta en su sitio.

Me río por lo bajo.

A mi lado, Remus me mira con cara de _No te rías de él, y _vuelve a echar ingredientes en la poción.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido.- dice James a mi espalda.

-Tendremos que gastarle un broma, ¿no, Prongs? –le digo susurrando.

-Por supuesto. –dice sonriendo. -Cuento también contigo, Pete.

-Claro.

**Ahora solo queda que deis a ese bonito botón que pone REWIEV para que dejéis un comentario, así actualizo más déprisa. XD ****Bss**

**Kristy SR**


End file.
